Question: Assume this first statement is true: John likes sushi. Logically, can you deduce that this second statement must be true from the first one? If a person is not John, then the person does not like sushi.
Explanation: Is the second statement the converse, inverse, or contrapositive of the original statement? The second statement is the inverse of the original statement. The inverse is not logically equivalent to the original statement, so no, the second statement cannot be deduced from the first statement.